Gradually
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A few one shots focusing on Haruhi x Kyoya, and their budding relationship.


**_Disclaimer_**: Do not own OHSHC obviously, or it's characters. Besides the dialogue from the actual scene, all descriptions and extensions are my own.

**_Author's Notes_**: I wrote this as an extension of the scene that takes place in both the manga and anime. I confess, I think Haruhi/Kyoya make an excellent couple, and it's so rare to see an 'intelligent' pairing where both characters are of sound mind and very grounded individuals. So, here we are.

I've taken the 'thunderstorm' scene from episode 8, and simply kept Kyoya in the room instead of having him leave. I realize the 'Haruhi/thunderstorm' thing is a bit overdone, but I don't care. I love the scene.

**_Extra Insight_**: This may turn into a couple one-shots involving the pairing. Depends on my schedule and when inspiration strikes.

* * *

"Why did you turn the lights off?" Her soft voice broke the silence that the sudden darkness had wrapped around them.

Kyoya craned his neck downward a bit, and took a single step toward the short girl, "If you want to, you could pay for those flowers with your body."

She gasped audibly as his long fingers clasped around her frail wrist; tugging her lithe frame forward and onto the bed in one move. He followed swiftly - his tall and lanky form visibly graced with toned muscle as he positioned himself over her. Haruhi could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as she stared up at the rather imposing male figure.

"...You should rethink your own gullibility; that things have nothing to do with a person being a boy or a girl." he purred in a low tone, "You've made a mistake in leaving yourself so open."

The two students stared at each other silently for a few moments, scarcely daring to breathe... before Haruhi released a small sigh; a puff of air that indicated she understood. Kyoya's mouth turned up slightly at one corner, as his head dipped down toward her own...

"Kyoya-sempai, you won't do it."

Her words made him freeze immediately. Haruhi's large, brown doe-eyes were still locked with his own steely ones as she continued, "I mean, there isn't anything to be gained by getting into it with me... right?"

For a brief moment, Kyoya's mind reeled over what could be gained by 'getting into it' with the fifteen year old. He was well aware of the negatives; he'd done nothing but mull over them from the moment they met. But the positives were something else entirely; something that, day by day, he'd begun to contemplate. His curiosity had grown to the point where, yes, even _Kyoya_ had begun to envision what it would be like to have Haruhi by his side.

But he smiled, and huffed out a breath as he pushed himself away from her. "True enough." he conceded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "...You are indeed fascinating."

"But I did find out one thing..." Haruhi smiled gently, "Kyoya-sempai, you're even nicer than I thought."

He frowned, turning to look at her curiously, "Hm?" he hummed, prompting her to go on. It was unnerving the way she looked at him sometimes. As if she could see right through him; past the calculated, cold exterior, and into the heart he kept under such heavy lock and chain.

"After all, you were just backing up what Tamaki-sempai said, right?"

Kyoya recalled his friend's words on the beach...

* * *

_Well think about it, you idiot! You are a girl!_

* * *

"You intentionally played the bad guy to show me that, didn't you?" She finished with a hesitant smile.

Kyoya didn't reply. He stared ahead, head bowed forward a bit as he contemplated her words.

_Playing the villain_. Indeed, it was a task he did well; a practiced role that came of use when warding off the affections of adoring female students, or obsessive Host Club patrons, or even insufferable arranged introductions. But was that how he wished Haruhi to see him? As a villain? ...Evidently, she didn't. She too, saw it as simply a 'role' he played. In this case, to further drive home Tamaki's point.

But what really worried Kyoya was that, for a brief moment, he had debated going through with it.

_What would Haruhi have done if he had kissed her? Touched her? Skimmed his fingers up the beneath the hem of her dress, along her smooth leg, and up to dip in, disappear between her thighs..._

"Nothing to be gained, eh?" he repeated quietly, "… An interesting thought, in it's own way."

Haruhi tilted her head curiously, unsure if he was addressing her, "Huh?"

"Perhaps you should retire to your own room, Fujioka-kun. It's getting quite late." The seventeen year old stood, glancing around to see if he could spot his glasses anywhere. _Best to forget thoughts like those..._ he told himself.

Something a bit sad seemed to cross her fair features then. He was putting a wall back up between them... she wasn't a fool. He only showed her glimpses of himself at a time, and on her part, Haruhi absorbed them with great interest. He was so different than every other Host. Much more mature. And like her, was more interested in securing his future than fooling around. "Kyoya-sempai, you- ..."

"Or if you prefer, you may stay in this one." he interrupted her again, "I have no qualms with sleeping in another room."

He grabbed his button-up shirt, and slipped it on over his shoulders. He didn't bother to do it up, and instead, began to head toward the door. Haruhi panicked briefly and slid off the bed, extending her arm to catch his elbow, "...Kyoya-sempai, I wasn't trying to-" a loud clap of thunder cut her off, and Haruhi visibly jumped. She retracted her hand from his arm, clutching it to her chest as she trembled, and ducked her head.

Kyoya looked back in time to see the rather 'jumpy' response to a bit of thunder. It took him by surprise, to be honest, as she was normally so composed. He frowned, "...Fujioka-kun?"

"I'm fine!" she laughed nervously, "I... I just-..."another roll of thunder and a few quick, sharp flashes of lightning caused her to squeak, and finch again.

The tall Host's eyes softened, and he took a step toward her, "...Haruhi."

"I'm sorry! I just remembered something I have to take care of, so if you'll excuse me..." she jabbered out rapidly, diverting her course to the antique mahogany wardrobe. He quirked a brow as he watched her open the doors, and disappear inside.

He felt a slight irk of irritation run up his spine at her hasty retreat, "Nobody should have any business in _there_." he told her simply, walking toward the wardrobe she had taken refuge in. There were a few more rolls of thunder, and more lightning accompanying the sound of rain as it began to pelt against the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the room.

"...Haruhi... would I be correct to assume you suffer from astraphobia?" he asked; a fear of thunder and lightning. Kyoya smiled to himself as he stood outside the wardrobe doors. He was tempted to try and open them, but chances were Haruhi was holding herself in. Talking her down seemed like the best course of action at this point. "I assure you... you've nothing to be scared of. Come out. Staying in a small, dark space will only make you more anxious, won't it?"

Kyoya waited with baited breath as he listened to her muffled reply from behind the doors, "I'm all right... I always get through it by doing this."

_That_ shocked him a little.

"...Always?" Kyoya repeated gently.

Yes. Of course. He could see it. Little Haruhi hiding beneath a table, or under her bed; perhaps a childhood blanket or stuffed novelty toy by her side, as she rode out the storms alone. It made his heart ache in a way he hadn't felt before. It was so rare he felt genuine sympathy for another...

_Always by yourself... in your home... without calling on anyone, even if they were nearby... _he thought.

"...I see." Kyoya smiled, releasing another defeated breath past his lips. _She is going to get the best of me_, he admitted to himself fondly. Reaching out, the teen opened the doors to the wardrobe. Again, his heart skipped in its natural rhythm when his eyes rested on her; curled up into her self, knees hugged tightly to her chest.

"You grew up without relying on anyone else." he stated calmly, So... come on."

Those words encouraged Haruhi to peek from the confines of her arms, out of their safe cage, toward Kyoya – his hand graciously extended toward her, and a small smile resting on his lips. "Come over here."

She lifted her head a bit higher as her heart began to beat more quickly. It was hard to tell if this was some kind of ploy to get her over her fear... to simply lure her out of the wardrobe and endure the storm head on. Frankly, she would have initially imagined Kyoya as someone who would berate her for still having such a childish fear. But as Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, another loud clasp of thunder echoed through the big room... and her choice was suddenly an obvious one.

Haruhi instinctively launched herself out of the wardrobe, and into Kyoya's waiting arms.

He cradled her to his chest soothingly; his long arms wrapping around her with practiced ease... as if they were somehow proportioned to fit _perfectly_ around her. And _only_ her. He smiled, as his lips and nose grazed the top of her soft brown hair.

"If you're ever frightened... please, do not hesitate to call me. I will be there." he promised, lifting a hand to stroke the back of her head comfortingly, "I'll do all I can... I won't let you out of my sight." Kyoya smiled, "I will ensure you are never alone again."

He felt her hands, clutching at the back of his shirt, clutch even tighter. His heart felt full; he was proud to have been here to share this moment – to see her at her most vulnerable. It was a feat most of the Host members had been attempting to achieve all day. Haruhi was, generally, a very grounded and intelligent girl. Kyoya himself had started to believe that she wasn't afraid of anything... even standing up to young thugs who preyed on women like her.

But here they were.

"K-Kyoya..." she stammered carefully, an unasked question tagged onto the end of his name that she didn't voice.

She didn't need to. He knew what would help her get through the night. "Hush." he told her, reaching down to pick up her slight frame in his arms. Holding her to his chest, he walked her back over to the large bed. Haruhi's arms seemed reluctant to relinquish their hold from around his neck, but once Kyoya had them both settled beneath the blankets, her grip eased up.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the older boy had tugged the blankets up over their heads in a makeshift cover. The lightning was diluted from sight, though the thunder could still be heard... but already, she felt safer. Having someone with her was a new experience, and so far, it was doing the trick. She winced again when another roll of thunder rumbled through the room, but Kyoya simply kept his arms wrapped around her as he lay on his back. Somehow, she'd been positioned above him, slightly tucked up against his side. Haruhi tried not to think about how embarrassing it was to have her legs entwined with his own.

"There now." he grinned, "Better?"

With their proximity, Haruhi could feel his eyes intensely staring into her own... and she felt her cheeks beginning to warm. Thankfully, it was rather dark, and she was certain he wouldn't be able to notice the blush tainting her cheeks. "Yes..." she nodded. "Thank you."

Another jolt of lightning and thunder still made her flinch, and she was ready to complain about the noise, when suddenly, she felt two large, warm hands cover her ears. Kyoya's hands seemed to encompass either side of her head, and certainly, dulled the sound of thunder to almost nothing. She stared up at him in surprise.

Kyoya smiled, "I'll make you mine..." he purred, amused by the confusion on her face when she realized that his hands were covering her ears, thus, preventing her from hearing him. "When you least expect it... and most need it..."

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi frowned cutely, "I... I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..."

He didn't reply, but instead, tugged her head down to rest upon his chest. She blinked, feeling a bit taken aback by the sudden move, but when she began to hear the repetitive, soothing thump of his heartbeat... she calmed. Haruhi's eyes became heavier and heavier; the adrenaline slowly leaving her body with the closeness Kyoya was offering. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Kyoya would have liked to stay up... perhaps observe her in such a vulnerable state a little longer. But he too, soon drifted off to sleep – finding that he quite enjoyed having Haruhi close - and likewise - took comfort in the warm, natural heat that drifted from her body into his own. Perhaps they could keep each other company. A childhood of enduring things alone had made both of them strong people. Maybe it was time they learned to rely on someone else. Someone who would understand. Someone who could be trusted.

* * *

Neither Haruhi nor Kyoya spoke of their experience the next morning to one another, let alone anyone else. They were both happy and relieved to head back to Ouran.

If their hands brushed together when Kyoya offered to carry Haruhi's luggage to the car, no one mentioned it.

And if they happened to sit a bit closer than usual in the limousine, no one called attention to it.

_A successful trip, overall..._ Kyoya mused to himself, shifting his spectacle covered eyes from the window to glance at Haruhi. She was giggling at the twins, who had taken it upon themselves to tease Tamaki in another immature display of their cleverness. He wasn't really amused at their antics, but Haruhi's smile was bright. And certainly infectious. Kyoya found his own lips quirking up into a smile.

It was settled.

He wanted her.

And as luck would have it... he was a very patient boy.

He would have her.


End file.
